


Hopelessy Falling

by Infinileigh



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, jiam mainly, maybe larry idk yet, side of zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinileigh/pseuds/Infinileigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Thirlwall has been living the life of a popstar. Her band, Little Mix, finally getting known around the world and quite popular. But Jade has a secret, ever since the Brit Award Jade has been gaining these feeling towards a certain boy band member through her dreams. Jade has never felt this way before, not even with Sam. What will happen when she has to live with the boy? Will she tell him of her feelings? Or will she keep it to herself until she slowly looses it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopelessly Falling

There he is. Sitting 2 tables down from me. Dressed to his best, considering that we were at an important event. He has to leave soon. But I don't want him to. I want to just go over there, grabbing his shirt, wrinkling the perfect thing, and kiss him. But that would be inappropriate considering where we are and the fact that he might not like me back either.

"Jade!" What? I snapped out of my thoughts when Perrie yelled my name. "The boys are about to start! Pay attention!"

Great. Their gone now, but at least I get to see them on stage.

The music started playing and Harry started singing his solo. I wasn't paying much attention until Liam came on though.

Liam. Just his name had the butterfly's in my stomach fly around. He was the perfect person. Sweet, kind, caring, absolutely stunning, everything a girl could ask for.

I looked back up at the members of One Direction. They were closer now, a lot closer. I looked towards Liam to see him looking at me. I blushed and looked down at my lap.

When I looked back up the song had ended and the boys were coming off the stage. They all were headed back to their change rooms to change back into their suits, except Liam.

"Jade! Why is Liam coming over here?" Perrie practically yelled at me. "Geez, Perrie, indoor voice please. An I don't know. Why don't you ask him."

Just as I finished my sentence Liam was at out table. "Hello, ladies." Liam spoke in his beautiful Wolverhampton accent. We all chorused in hellos.

"Jade can I speak with you for a second?" My heart stopped. He wanted to talk to me?

"Of course, Lili." I got up and moved a bit away from the girls so they couldn't hear. Not that they wouldn't be eavesdropping anyway.

"What Did you want to talk about?" I asked, curious as to why e called me over here randomly. "I-I uh, I wanted to t-tell you something." He stuttered. The Liam Payne stuttered.

"Well go for it." I flashed my bright smile, which made him smile.

"I know an easier way then telling you." Before I could understand what he said he was leaning in towards me.

Oh. My. God. Liam Payne was leaning in to kiss me. I snapped out of my daze after about a second and leaned into him. We were about a centimetre away from each other when he asked "Jade, is it alright if I kiss you?"

"Jade!" Perrie yelled. Liam ad I backed away awkwardly. "What Perrie? I yelled back. Good thing we were in commercial break now or everyone would hear. "Jade!" She yelled again.

"Perrie I'm right here what would you like." My tone a little harsher then I'd hoped. "Jade! Wake up!"

What?

"Wake up, Jade! We have to go."

I opened my eyes I Perrie yelling in my face and roughly rocking me back and fourth. "Okay, I'm awake!" I told her.

She smirked and walked towards the door. Before Leaving she turned around and smiled at me. "Oh, and sorry for interrupting your dream, seemed like a good one." She walked out the door yelling behind her, "Be ready in 20!"

I grabbed my pillow and put it on my face, letting out a loud 'UGH!'

Why is this happening to me? This is the third dream about him in the last week!

Am I falling for Liam?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was originally posted on my Wattpad account (Infinileigh) so I do have seven chapters done already but I don't want to update it all at once right away since I'm bad with writing new parts. If you want to go ahead and read it over there go for it or you can wait for it to be published on here. If you see this story anywhere else other then here or my Wattpad (Infinileigh) it is not me and please report it to me immediately.


	2. Chapter One

That last day if tour is now over. I really don't know what we're going to do after the tour. We have the Mixers Magnets competition, but that's all I have to keep my mind off of Liam. 

More dreams have occurred, two or three more, and I just can't get him off my head. I think I really am falling for him, and I'm falling hard. 

I have to admit even back when we were in the xfactor together in 2008 I knew there was something special about him. The way he spoke, the way he walked, the way he moved, the way he sung, everything about him was just... Special. 

"Earth to Jadeee." I snapped oh of my thoughts when I heard Leigh Anne calling me in a sing-song voice. "Ugh!"

"We'll that's no way to treat a friend!" Leigh Anne huffed, crossing her arms for a more dramatic effect. 

"Sorry Leigh, just a lot of stuff on my mind." I confessed to her. 

"A lot of stuff or a lot of stuff because of one person I'm madly in love with?" She said teasingly. 

I scrunched up my nose and flicked my head towards her in a silent way of telling her to shut up. Yes, she knew. Along with the other half of Little Mix. I couldn't keep a secret like this hidden from them! Their like my sisters! Leigh laughed and skipped away to the kitchen, probably to get some food. 

When the tour ended we all decided to get a flat together with another band so it would be fun and that there would most likely be someone there most if the time but Perrie won't tell us who the other band is. She figues since she organized it and made all the plans she can decide if it's a secret or not which I think is ridiculous.

Oh well. No use getting angry over it I thought before sitting up and getting off of Perrie's couch as they had all stayed there the night before since they were moving today. I wrapped the thin blanket I slept with around me and got up. As I moved around Perrie's falt I heard clanking in the kitchen confiming my suspicions on where Leigh went.

As I pushed on the swinging door attaching the kitchen and the living room, I was welcomed by an alarming surprise. Inside was indeed Leigh Anne but so was... Niall?

All sorts of questions started running through my head. Why is Niall here? Why didn't Leigh tell me he was here? Wait if he's here is the rest of the band here? Is Liam here? 

I was kind of hoping he was here, but wasn't at the same time. I was really bad at not getting wobbly knees, and having my heart pounding out at my chest when he was around. He was so beautiful and perfect. His eyes were the perfect shade of chocolate brown. His hair was always perfect no matter if it was long or short. His personality was what got me the most. He was so careing and sweet, he really did truly care about his friends and family and the fans. He was so kind-hearted and he really does act like a sweetheart.

I shook my head. Stop thinking about him Jade. You'r only making it worse on yourself. I thought to myself.

When I came back into focus I noticed Leigh and Niall had both dissapeared from the kitchen. Being the curious little one I am I decided to go find them. I grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and pushed the swinging door back open. Just as I went to step out of kitchen someone ran right into me; knocking me over and sending me flying back into the kitchen.

"Ow!" I heard someone yell. I sat up slowly from where I had landed on th kitchen floor, rubbing the back of my head. Thankfully, the blanket had broke most of my fall but it still hurt!

Standing up slowly, and using the wall for a bit of support, I made my way back to the door. I slowly pushed it open incase the person was behind it. Sticking my head out I looked around until I saw a head of red hair sitting on the floor. "Jesy! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just peachy." She retorted sarcasticly. I let a small laugh out as she sat on the floor pouting. "Okay, come on." I held out my hand for Jesy to grab, helping her to her feet before petting her hand and skipping off into my room forgetting about my plan to find where Leigh Anne and Niall went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"UGH! I HATE MOVING!" Perrie huffed as she shoved her box further into her new room. 

"Come on, Perrie. It's not that bad. And look were almost done." I reassured her. We had moved all of out things into our seperate rooms, with the help of Niall of course. We had almost everything in the house and all that was left was Perrie's items. 

I have to admit, Perrie sure knows how to pick a house. This one had 10 rooms inside of it, a HUGE kitchen, a living room, a home theatre, an indoor pool, 6 bathrooms, a game room, and even a tree fort in the back yard, which I think is adorable!

"Here's the last one." Niall said piling the last box onto a pile of two others. "Thanks, love!" Perrie showed her beautiful teeth and hugged Niall. 

"Well, I'm off to get my stuff then. Suppose I'll see you girls in the morning. Goodnight." Niall waved her hand as he left the door. 

Wait, what did he mean he would see us in the morning? I wondered to myself. I looked at Jesy to see the same puzzled expression on her face as mine did. I shrugged and let it slide. "Well, I'm going to head to my room and unpack some bit. Nanight." I said while getting up from where I was sitting on the floor, blushing the back of my skirt incase there was any dust on it. 

Leigh stood up also and came over to me, resting her hand on my right arm. "You want me to come in later? So you don't have to sleep alone?" She asked me with a sad look on her face.

I have to be honest here, I am afraid of the dark. It has been like that ever since a few months ago a fan snuck into our hotal room in a evil clown costume and scared me in the middle of the night. They woke me up and i started screaming so they ran away and were never caught. I cried for hours that night and I just can't sleep alone anymore. I'm afraid it will happen again.

"No. I'll be fine. But thatnks, Leigh." II grabbed my bottle of pepsi and walked down the hall towards my room. On my right I had Leigh Anne and on my left was an empty room at the end of the long corridor. I didn't put much thought into why there were so mant empty rooms but I just shrugged and walked into my room. 

Switching on the lightswitch my room lit up showing the many boxes that were there in need of unpacking. I opened one up, the one that contained my bed sheets and blankets, and started gathering the things that were in it. 

Once I had put all my bedsheets and blankets on my bed I searched through a few more bexes searching for my pj's, thoothbrush, Minnie Mouse plushie, and as embaressing as it is, my nightlight. Once I had found these things I got changed, brushed my teeth, took my makeup off in my bathroom- which connects to the empty room beside me - and got into bed. I turned the light off and the nightlight on; snuggling up to my plushie and pillow I tried to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I layed there for hours tryuing to sleep but I just couldn't. It was 1 am and I kept hearing small crashes and hushed voices. I pulled the blakets up plast my chin and stared at my door. I was debating on getting up and sneaking into Leigh's room but I was afraid to leave. 

That's when I heard the foorsteps stop infront of my room. "Here." I heard a hushed voice say before my doornob started turning. I brought the blankets up past my nose and to the bottom of my eyes. I watched at the door slowly started to creak open and it felt like everything was going in slow mode. I could see the dark figure almost fully and I screamed not knowing what to do. I dove under my covers and hid hoping that the person wouldn't find me, although that was highly unlikely. I felt the tears brim at my eyes as I remembered the night with the clown person and I kept thinking He's back to get me. he's back! 

"Woah, love. calm down. It's just me, Liam. I must have got the wrong room." 

No.

No. It can't be.

I froze for a second. I heard him walking towards me but I couldn't move. 

As I felt a hand go on my back I quickly wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes and lifted the blankets up and over my head. The light was back on and Liam was sitting on the edge of my bed with his hand still on me. 

"Jade, my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you! Please don't cry!" He rushed out and pulled me into a hug. 

I sniffled a bit but then I pushed his chest to get away from him. "You scared me half t death!" I exclaimed. "I already couldn't sleep now how do you expect me to! And why are you here? What do you mean wrong room? How did you get in here an-"

He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. "Did Perrie not tell you?" He asked.

I shook my head no and he realised his hand off my mouth. "Were living with you guys now. And my room is right next to yours I just couldn't see the door so I guessed and I guess I got the wrong one." Liam explained. 

THEIR WHAT? "Oh, um, no.. Perrie didn't mention it..." I quickly scrambled out of my bed sheets and around Liam. "Where are you going, love?" He asked me.

"To umm.. Leigh. Yeah Leigh! I'm just going to talk to her about this because she doesn't know either! She'll be so excited to know!" I said quickly leaving the room and going to Leigh Anne's. 

I quietly opened the door and sighed in relief that she was still asleep. I quietly walked over to Her bed and layed down beside her, crawling under the blankets like I did all the time. I sighed once more and then closed my eyes. I felt Leigh Anne's arm go around my waist and smiled. She always did that; it made me feel safe. I slowly felt my eyelids drooping and let them close.

Tomorrow is going to be a very chaotic day.


	3. Chapter Two

When I woke up I was still cradled in Leigh-Anne's embrace. I sighed contently and snuggled in closer to her. I did not want to get up.

About two minutes later someone decided to blast some music from their room, waking Leigh up from her sleep. She started mumbling something under her breath when she went to grab her pillow to pull it over her face but realized she couldn't because of the weight of my head on it.

Leigh-Anne groaned and slowly peeled one of her eyes open to see what the weight was. Once her eye landed on me I smiled at her. In response she rolled over so she was on her belly and covered her ears with her hands. Into her pillow she whined: "Jadddeeeeee. Make it stooopppppp." 

I giggled at her before patting her on the head and responding with a quick "Kay."

I unwrapped myself from the blankets and flung my feet over to the ground, feeling the softness of the carpet squish in between my toes. Getting up I walked over to the door, realizing that Leigh-Anne only had a few things left to unpack.

Opening the bedroom door I peaked my head out to make sure nobody was in the hall. once I knew it was clear I quickly walked towards my room, opening and shutting the door quickly. Once inside my room I start digging through my boxes searching for something to wear. I find a pair of plain high-waisted blue jeans with 8 buttons on top and Perrie's grey paw print jumper and throw them on, quickly reminding myself to give Perrie her jumper back.

Once I had some clothes on I made my way out of my room and moved down the hall, following the sounds until I came to the living room area. It was really beautiful in there, so far my favourite part of the house. It has white painted walls with black and white pictures hanging all over them. A white L shaped couch with light and dark blue pillows on it. In between the couch was a see-through glass table of which I could see the magazines Jesy and Perrie had obviously put there. In front of the couch was a beautiful light brick fireplace that actually had a real fire. And above the fireplace lie a huge flat screen TV. If you walked to the side there was a big window currently covered by blue curtains, but behind it was a balcony with a breath taking view of London.

I heard the music buzzing through my ears, reminding me that I was here to tell whoever was playing the music to keep it down. I rounded a corner into the kitchen and dining room area to find Harry and Louis dancing around the kitchen making pancakes together. I chuckled a bit at them before making my was over to the iPod dock to turn the music down.

They both stopped when they were doing and looked at me with pouting faces. "Jaddeeeee." Louis whined. Gosh, he sounded just like Leigh-Anne!

"Sorry, boys." I told them in my thick Geordie accent. "Leigh's trying to sleep and you just woke her up. I bet Perrie's not going to be in a good mood either if you woke her up."

They both looked at me with little o's forming on their mouth. I let out a laugh. "So.." I started. "You going ta share those pancakes, right?"

They looked at each other and laughed before Louis spoke up. "You just turned down our music. Why should we share them with you?" He asked.

I looked at them in dibelief. They weren't going to share with me because I was helping a friend? So I did what I had to, I brought out the pout. I pushed out my bottom lip and put on my saddest eyes. "Pweaase?" I pleaded, batting my eyelashes a bit. These were the perks of being a girl. I saw Harry groan and look over to Louis giving him a look that said 'just let her have some' but Louis was standing his ground.

That's when Liam walked in, quickly grabbing an apple and leaning against the counter taking a bite into it. "Just let her have what she wants. She looks to cute." He added while chewing. That's when I noticed in presence in the room and immediately dropped the act and felt my cheeks flush at his words. 

"Fine." Harry said. "You can have some."

"Yay!" I announced while jumping up with a fist in the air while mentally shaking the blush from the cheeks. "It'll be ready in 10 minutes. Liam you go wake up Niall and Zayn. Jade you go wake up Perrie, Leigh and Jesy." Harry added.

So off Liam and I went to go wake up our band mates. I started with Leigh-Anne first since she was already half awake. I knocked on her door slightly and opened it a crack calling out her name. "Leigh. Breakfast time." I stepped into the room to find nobody in there.Hmm, odd. I thought to myself but decided to just go wake up Jesy instead. 

Jesy's room was two doors down from Leigh's and across the hall. Doing the same as I did to Leigh-Anne's door I knocked gently and opened it a crack to find both Leigh and Jesy in the middle of a conversation. They both looked up at me. "Hey, Jade. Watcha up to?" Jesy asked me. 

"Oh, I was just coming in here to tell you breakfast is ready." I told her. "And that explains why Lei-Lei wasn't in her room." I added.

"Sorry I went to see Jesy since I was already up." She giggled. They were both dressed and ready to go. "Okay well see you in the kitchen then. I have to go wake up Perrie now." I informed them. Jesy nodded and Leigh-Anne gave me a little wave.

Now for Perrie. Depending on her mood she could be easy to wake up or hard. And I'm assuming hard because the music probably woke her up.

I walked up to her bedroom to find it slightly ajar. I pushed it open a bit more and slid into her room, seeing it the exact same as yesterday but Perrie was leaned over the side of the bed.. DOING ZAYN'S NAILS?

Perrie turned her head and looked at me, a wide smile on her face. "Look, Jadey. Zayn can sleep through anything!" She said happily in a hushed voice. I laughed at her as she finally finished putting on the last nail strip and taking a picture when I heard a chuckle from behind me. I jumped, turning around to find Liam standing beside the door. "Looks like I've found Zayn now." 

Just as he said that Zayn started to stir awake and Perrie backed away before yelling "RUN!" So we all ran out of the room and towards the kitchen. All of us stopped at the table and started laughing our heads of gaining confused looks from Leigh-Anne, Jesy, Niall and Louis who were all sitting at the table. I clenched the chair while laughing so I wouldn't fall over, then when I felt stable enough sat down and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Just as Perrie, Liam and I started to calm down Zayn stormed in looking very pissed off. "Perrie." He said through clenched teeth. 

She just put on an innocent look and batted her eyelashes a bit. "Yes, Zayney?" she replied.

"You are going to take this off. And you are going to do it now." He retorted holding up his polished hand for everyone to see. That's when I lost it and started laughing again, along with everyone else. Harry walked out from the kitchen and put the pile of pancakes onto the table before asking: "What is everyone laughing about?"

I bit down on my lip to keep form laughing when I saw Liam looking at me from the corner of my eye. I quickly looked away feeling the blush rise to my cheeks again and mentally cursing at myself for letting him do this to me. 

When I put my head back up I saw Louis whispering to Harry and then Harry break out into a grin, which I was assuming was from Louis telling him what had happened. 

I looked back towards where Zayn and Perrie were to see they had both left the room. Probably to take off the nail polish.

I turned towards my empty plate so I could fill it with a few pancakes but unfortunately it seemed everyone got the same idea as I did and by the time i went to grab some they were all gone. 

"Guys! Are you kidding me!" Now I get no pancakes. I thought to myself. I crossed my arm and pouted like a little kid but I don't care. This isn't fair!

"Come one, Jade. Let's go to MacDonald's or something since these pigs ate all the pancakes on us." a voice said. But not just any voice, it was Liam's.


	4. Chapter Three

Half an hour later Liam and I were pulling up into the MacDonald's parking lot, both with sunglasses and hoodies on so nobody would recognize us. Liam parked the car 3 spots from the entrance so if we needed we had a quick get away. We both stepped out of the car and walked inside, Liam holding the door open for me like the gentleman he was. 

"So, what would you like?" Liam asked in a soft tone that made the butterfly's in my stomach erupt. I unconsciously grabbed a piece of my turquoise hair and started playing with it. "M'not sure. Pancakes would be nice. Since we didn't get any and all." I mumbled out the last part mentally cursing all the others for eating all the pancakes on us.

I heard Liam chuckling and looked up at him so see him laughing slightly at me. "What? What's so funny!" 

"Nothing, that was just adorable." Liam replied, making me blush for what felt like the millionth time in once day. 

"Shut up and just order, will you." I said and smiled up at him. The butterflies in my stomach were going off again making me look at the floor so they would stop. 

"Can I have 2 pancake meals (an: is that even a thing? idk just pretend it is i don't order pancakes so idk) with two orange juices, please?" I heard Liam say. I looked back up to see Liam was at the counter getting his wallet out. 

I quickly made my way over to him and put my hand over his to stop him but pulling it away as I felt an electric shock run through my arm. Snapping out of it I pulled out enough to pay for both of us but my the time I was done Liam had already payed.

"It's fine, babe. I'm in the biggest boyband in the world, I think I can pay for us both." He smirked at me and winked before moving down the counter to pick up our orders.

I decided while he got the food I would look for a seat so we were far enough away from everyone that they wouldn't recognise us and we could eat peacefully. 

I sat down in the corner and pulled out my phone to check the time but I had a text from Leigh-Anne so I decided to check that.

From: Leigh

have fun you too. but not too much fun! xx leigh n jess

I rolled my eyes at them but I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked, setting the tray on the table and then sliding into the small booth. 

"Just Leigh. She's so immature." I replied, chuckling after. Liam handed me my food and we started eating it right away. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now!

It was pretty silent as we ate, but it was a comfortable silence. Well, until someone decided to notice who we were.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT JADE AND LIAM OVER THERE?" Someone yelled for across the restaurant. Liam and I's head snapped up and were looking at each other, fear clearly visible in both our eyes. 

Liam wasted no time getting up and pulling me out of the booth. At first I stumbled a bit as we ran out of the restaurant hand in hand but I finally was able to run normally and we were at his car in seconds.

Liam quickly pulled out of the MacDonalds car park with at least 10 girls running after it on the pavement. 

It was quite silent in the car, only the faint sound of the radio playing could be heard. I looked over towards Liam, who happened to look at the same time, and we both broke out into laughter. 

"That was such a close call!" I said through laughs. Liam had turned away from me to watch the road but he was still laughing along with me. 

"Yeah, I thought they were trample us if we didn't get out there quickly." Liam repled. "Sorry if I hurt your hand, by the way. Didn't think we had anytime to waste." He smiled over at me before looking back at the road. 

I grabbed my wrist. My hand was fine, nothing damaged. "Well, you didn't hurt me, so your off the hook this time, Payne." I smirked at him and turned the radio up a bit louder so the music could be heard clearly. The song was You're The One by Charli XCX, which I happened to love. 

As soon as we got back to the flat, we opened a door to a worried looking Harry. "How could you two be so reckless! Why didn't you take any security with you! I thought of all people, Liam, you would have at least done that!" He ranted out. 

I felt a chuckle escape my lips after Harry was done talking but instantly regretted it when he looked right at me; "Do you think this is funny, Thirwall?" 

I hung my head to hide the smile on my face. As I was playing with the end of my skirt Liam put his arm around me and I froze. "Aw, come on Hazza. Don't take it out on her I should have thought better."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. I'll leave you two alone then." Harry then turned on his heels and stomped off in the other direction. 

"I think someone needs a nap. What's gottn' into him?" I asked Liam once I unfroze. His arm still around me he replied; "M'not sure. Must be bugging him because what we did wasn't a big deal." 

I felt Liam shrug and then take his arm away from my shoulder, leaving it longing for his touch again. 

"Let's watch a movie, yeah?" Liam asked me. "Of course!" I replied and skipped over to the movie shelf. I'd seen Perrie must have put my movies away here because I found all my Disney movies, along with new ones. I turned around to find Liam and asked him what he wanted to watch but I couldn't find him. "Liam?" I called out. Silence.

"Liam?" I called again and slowly started moving away from the movie shelf to look for him. 

"Liam, where'd you go?" I was starting to get worried. Why wasn't he answering?

Just as I went to turn the corner into the hall I ran right into something, or someone. 

"Ouch!" I yelled out stumbling backways while one hand grabbed onto the door frame and the other on my head. 

"Same goes here. What were you doing anyways? Liam questioned. 

"I'd be asking you the same question! I thought you were behing me and then I went t' ask you what movie you wanted to watch and you were gone." My thick Geordie accent coming out more as I recovered from yet another run in with someone in the door way. Not to self: always go through doors slowly and make sure nobody is on th eother side.

"I went to my room to grab the movie, silly." Liam walked into the door laughing and patted with the bun ontop of my hair as he went by. 

'Well, what are we watching?" I was curious. I walked over to the couch and watched Liam put the dvd into the blu ray player. 

"Were watching Bambi." Liam said as he turned around, shooting me one of his breath taking smiles. I felt myself smile back at him. "Okay."

I don't remember when, but sometime in the movie I felt myself drifting off so I decided to sprawl across the couch and get comfortable. As I was doing this I felt Liam get off the couch, which made me a little upset but I was too far into almost sleeping to do anything. Next thing I knew Liam had plopped himself to the inside of the couch and was lying down next to me, putting the blanket over both of us. 

Once he was cofmortable I snuggled in closer to him and I heard a faint laugh fall from his lips before drifting off into sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Liam's POV (yeah pov switch!)

Waking up I felt the weight of someone head on my chest. I looked how to see a head of bluey-green tousled hair, obviously belonging to Jade. I smiled at the thought of her and absent mindedly started playing with a few loose strands, until I heard someone clear their throat that is.

I looked to my left to see Harry standing there awkwardly. "Sorry, um, didn't mean to desturb you." He said slowly in his Chesire accent. For a second I questioned what he was talking about but then I realized what I was doing.

I quickly moved my hand away from Jade's hair and turned away from Harry feeling the blush creep up to my cheeks.

I heard Harry chuckling which sent me looking right back in his direction. He had the back of his left hand over his mouth so his laughs came out muffled, but still audible.

"What is so funny?" I asked him, truly perplexed as to why he would be laughing now.

"It's just," He paused for a second. "You were so embaressed about that. If I had a beautiful girl like Jade lying ontop of me I would have done the same as you were doing."

Harry's comment made me feel a little.. edgy for some reason. I looked away from him and back at Jade, she really was a beautiful girl..

Wait Liam, stop! She's one of your best friends this can't happen!

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to clear my head. I opened them a moment later too the sound of a chair being put on the floor next to the couch.

Harry looked at me like he wanted to have a serious conversation right now, so I sat up as strait as I could without disturbing Jade. "What's up?" I asked.

Harry sat down in the chair and leaned forward, folding his hand together like he did often when he was thinking about things.

He looked really deep in thought and I felt slightly concerned for him. "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked again.

He looked up at me for a second but then looked back towards his hands. "Have you ever fancied someone, who you shouldn't fancy?"

I thought about what he had said, and really nobody came to mind. I don't really know why you wouldn't be allowed to fancy someone, right?

"Harry, your allowed to like anyone you want. There is no right and wrong in love." I replied. Woah, that was some pretty good advice. I mentally patted myself on the back before focusing back on Harry.

"But, I mean, they're a really close friend. It wouldn't be right." Harry replied.

I pursed my lips, trying to think of a response. "Well, who is it? Maybe if I knew who I could help you out a bit."

Harry's head shot strait up to look at me but his eyes seemed fearful. He quickly started getting up while half mumbling "I should go, don't want to wake Jade up."

I tried to protest against him but I really couldn't move. "Harry, wait!" I whisper-yelled at him hoping he would come back, but of course he didn't, he just kept walking out the door until he had turned the corner and I couldn't see him anymore.

I took my free hand a ran it through my hair, letting out a frustrated groan. I'd get it out of him later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay love you all I'm off to sleep now so au revoir mon aimes et bonne nuit!

xxTiffany


	6. Chapter Five

Quick AN: So I wanted to try third person here, which I perfered, but it didn't work with the story. Once I'm finished writing this book I'll come back and fix it but for rn but for the next three chapters or so it's in third but it goes back to first later. So please bare with me here. xx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade had once again been woken up by loud music blasting through the speakers of the house and Jade swore she would kill Liam for having the speakers set up through the entire house (minus the bedrooms of course).

Groaning, Jade rubbed her face up and down before sitting up on her bed and staring at the wall, waiting for her brain to catch up with her body before getting up from the bed and heading over to her dresser and throwing on some grey sweatpants and an old sweater left from her dad before he left.

Jade left her room and started heading toward the kitchen where she figured she would find Louis and Harry once again making breakfast but instead found Perrie trying to make some eggs, but not doing too well. “Perrie,” Jade said in her Geordie accent, thicker than usual from just waking up. “What are you doin’?”

Perrie looked up from the pan and smiled when she saw Jade. “I’m making some eggs. Want some?” Perrie asked politely. Jade took another look at the eggs and grimaced at the blackened edges before quickly making her decision.

“No thank you. I’m in more of a toast mood.” Jade responded while walking over to the cupboard and grabbing the loaf of bread. “But you might want to take your eggs off; they might be a little over cooked.” Jade stifled a laugh while watching Perrie quickly scramble to get the egg of the pan.

Jade continued to put her toast in the toaster before turning around to sit on the counter while she waited. “So,” She started. “Why you cooking anyway? You never cook.”

Perrie continued to put the now slightly burnt egg on a plate, then turning around to look at Jade once everything had settled. “Maybe I just decided to cook today?” Perrie sassily said.

Jade widened her eyes, afraid she had offended Perrie and was about to apologize when Perrie spoke again.

“Or maybe I found a ring in Zayn’s room last night and felt like making him some breakfast.” Perrie’s face broke out into a huge smile; she was practically glowing with excitement.

It took Jade a moment before she caught on to what Perrie was talking about but as soon as she realized she covered her mouth that had formed a big smile quite quickly. She quickly hoped off the counter and hugged her best friend as tight as she could while they both let out girly squeals of excitement.

In the middle of their embrace Niall had walked in but stopped and looked at the girls quizzically. “What’s the craic?” he asked skeptically.

Perrie and Jade quickly let go of their embrace and went back to what they were doing, Jade taking her toast out and buttering it and Perrie went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Perrie turned around pretending they hadn’t noticed Niall. “Oh hey, Niall. Whatcha doin’?”

Jade let a small chuckle escape her lips then continuing with her buttering.

Niall walked over to the fridge eyeing the two girls carefully; as if afraid they were going to pounce on him or something. He opened the magnetic doors and grabbed a juice box, then proceeding to put the straw in the juice box as manly as he can because, come on, it’s hard to look tough doing that.

He cautiously put the straw to his lips and started to sip from it while still watching the girls carefully. He turned on his heel walking out of the kitchen backwards, both the girls now watching him suspiciously. Once Niall was out of the kitchen area the two South Shield’s girls heard him break into a sprint down the hall ant yell: “Liam! The girls are bein’ weird!”

Perrie and Jade both broke out into laughter, clutching their stomachs from the lack of air they were getting to their lungs.

Just as Jade and Perrie had calmed down again and were just wiping their stray tears away Leigh came into the kitchen. “What the bloody hello just happened in here?” She questioned, looking at the two girls.

Perrie and Jade then began laughing again.

After a good two minutes of the girls trying to calm down, they settled.

Jade grabbed her not-so-warm toast and headed to the living room to watch some t.v.

She sat down with a little bounce and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv before flipping through the channels. She came across a gossip show on it and paused when she saw her name on the screen.

“It seems that Jade Thirlwall from Little Mix and One Directions Liam Payne were spotted on a date yesterday.”

The man on the TV raised his eyebrows and Jade rolled her eyes, they would gossip about anything.

Jade had decided to just change the channel to some cartoons and ended up on The Bugs Bunny and Tweedy Show she had DVR’d yesterday. Grabbing her toast she reclined back and enjoyed her food and cartoons for a few minutes. That it, until a certain curly haired boy came down and put his arm around her. Plus she had run out of toast.

“Jade!” Harry said.

“Harry!” Jade mimicked.

“So, what are you doing today?” He asked, getting more comfortable on the couch.

Truly she had no clue, but she didn’t really want to do anything. Maybe she’d go out and get a few new clothes but other than that she just wanted to relax.

“Maybe just a bit of shopping, but other than that, nothing.” Jade replied turning towards the younger boy. “Why?”

Harry’s face lit up a bit and he sat up. “Perfect, I’ll come with you. I kinda need some new boots anyway.” He smiled, showing his perfect teeth and dimples.

“Ehm,” Jade started uncertainty. “Yeah. Yeah sure you can join.” She smiled back at him but without teeth. “I’ve just got to get ready so if you’ll excuse me...”

Jade snuck out from Harry’s arm and headed back towards the kitchen to put her dish in the dish washer. She then headed to her room, passing the living room where Harry had sprawled out over the couch watching her cartoons.

“Don’t delete that after, I still want to watch it!” She yelled over her shoulder to Harry as she turned the corner.

“Oh, I defiantly will!” She heard him rely.

“Bugger.” She muttered under her breath.

As Jade was walking down the hall towards her room she heard what sounded like someone writing a song from Liam’s bedroom? She quietly poked her head in in the already slightly ajar door. Liam’s room was quite neat for a boy, only one or two pairs of trousers were on the floor. There were a few pictures hung up on the wall; one of which was of her and Liam back in 2008. God had she regretted that haircut. But she found it sweet he still had it.

On the bed in the corner of the room were Liam and Niall. Niall had his favourite guitar in his hands and was strumming a tune while Liam had a piece of paper in a pen. Jade was correct, they were writing a song. It was a good tune, kind of reminded her of her childhood.

Jade slipped back out to head back into her room to have a shower.

Once she has washed her hair she wrapped a towel around her torso and went over to her closet to find something to wear. She ended up with a plain button up white shirt with three quarter length sleeves, black trousers with tiny white polka dots on them, a matching bowtie, and some red braces.

She blew dried her hair and straitened it while ever-so-slightly curling it about halfway up. She then did her make up in a suddle but noticeable way before grabbing her bag and wallet and heading to the living room to find Harry asleep on the couch.

“HAROLD!” Jade yelled laughing when Harry jumped up suddenly making him fall to the floor.

“Are we going or not?” Jade smirked before turning to leave the building leaving a gaping Harry behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have a side account on Wattpad for oneshots and such its : Leighmealone  
Also, following me on there on Infinileigh would help since I don't understand AO3 still and it's just easier for me.


	7. Eight

A/n: Okay so I really want to get the tour started so I'm actually going to skip over a bit to that but I couldn't just start off there from where I left off so there's a bit of Jiam cuteness right there but yeah, I'm just going to skip right to the tour. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam and Jade had decided to turn off the movies and just lay on the couch and talk. The tour started soon, in about a week to be precise, and they were both very excited about it. They were talking about everything from their new albums they were working on to the places they were going to visit to the Disney Lands they were going to visit.

"I really would like to go to Dinsey Land Paris!" Jade exclaimed jumping in her seat on the couch in excitment. "Sam took me there last year and it was AMAZING!"

Liam chuckled at her childness. "You're adorable when you're excited." He said, realising what he had said they both looked away, blushing furiously. 

Things were silent for a moment before Jade decided to change the subject. Sooo," She started. "I call the top bunk." Jade smiled devilishly knowing that there were only three top bunks and Harry and Niall had already called them.

"What?" Liam cries out, using his puppy dog face at full force. "But Louis and Niall already called the other two that's not fair! We should draw straws or something!"

Jade let out a loud 'pft' noise. "As if, first come, first serve." Jade retorted.

"Is that how it is then?" Liam smirked. "Well then first come first serve it is." He had a plan in mind already.

Jade gave him a questioning look but let it slide. She leaned back againt the back of the couch when her stomach rumbled loud enough for Liam to hear.

"Hungry, love?" Liam asked Jade, giggling slightly because he knew she was.

Jade felt slight butterflies in her stomach replacing the hunger when Liam called her 'love' but they were quickly over powered by the hunger she felt.

"Yeah, just a bit." She smiled, but quickly frowned when her stomach rummbled again.

"Come on." Liam said to Jade, standing up and holding his hand out for her. "Let's go get you some food.

Jade gladly agreed, grabbing his hand and getting up tpo follow him, loving the way their hands fit perfectly together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Day before the tour*

The last week or so in the house had been super chaotic. Everyone was bouncing off the walls with excitment for the tours. They were doing as many interviews and promoting of the tour as both the bands could, and everything was perfect. Except, Harry hadn't spoken to Liam since the day he ruined Jade and his 'date. 

He'd never admit it but he was mad at Liam because he was jealous of him. He saw the way Jade looked at him and all he wanted was for her to look at him like that.

Liam had tried to get them to talk but he'd always find some excuse not to like 'He had to use the bathroom', or 'his mum was calling'. 

But today he figured he's have to talk to him once they got on the tour bus, so he'd try his best to hide his jealousy.

Jade, on the other hand, hand noticed something was up between the two but didn't question it because she figured they could settle it on their own, plus she had been getting to spend a lot of time with Liam recently.

"JADE!" Perrie yelled from her room, making Jade jump from the spot on the floor she was in packing her things for tour.

Jade grumbled to heself but got up and walked into the Blonde's room for the fourth time today. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed watching Perrie fantically search around her rom for probably yet another peice of clothing she can't find. "What went missing now?" Jade asked with a sigh at the end.

Perrie stopped searching and threw her hands up, giving up trying to find the thing. "My favourite pants! You know, my Jonni Jeans from Topshop? I can't find them anywhere!" Perrie stressed out. She then flopped on her bed and and sighed. Jade walked over to Perrie closet, she knew exacatly where the pants were since she had washed them and put them away for her just yesterday. 

Jade grabbed the pants from the third drawer and handed them to Perrie. "If you have anything else you want me to find for you, just please wait until I'm done packing all me things first."

Jade walked out of Perrie's room and back to hers. She still had somuch to pack and with Perrie calling her every five minutes she wasn't getting much done. 

Jade sat back down on the floor and went back to picking out what to pack for the tour. She had already filled two suite cases but this was a long tour, they were starting with the UK where they would spend three months, then they would go to South-America and immedietly start the South-American part of the tour. After the South-American leg they would have a week and a half off-but really majority of that "break" would be interviews and recording. 

Once they got back on tour they would head strait to North-America and then move on to the Europe leg of the tour. Then, once again they would have about a week and a half off before they flew over to Japan and Australia. After that they would go back and do a few more shows in the UK and then they were done!

It was really quite exciting but they would be on tour for a while and Jade wasn't looking forward to the home sickness she knew she would be feeling. 

Jade was almost through her clothes when she decided to take a break. She got up and made her way to the kitchento get a drink and maybe a buiscuit. When she got into the kitchen Leigh Anne was there making some tea, probably avoiding packing. "Do 'ya mind making me a cup." Jade asked Leigh, hoping she would say yes, "Of course, baba!" She replied cherfully.

Leigh Anne poured Jade a cup and handed it to her. They both them went to the kichen bar and sat down. "I'm soooo excited to go on tour!" Leigh squeeled out. Jade smiled at how excited she was, she wished she could be as excited as Leigh but until she was done packing and had that out of the way she wouldn't be. 

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun!" Jade smiled at Leigh Anne, taking a sip of her tea which Leigh had known exactaly how to make. "Have you finished pcking yet?" Jade asked Leigh.

"Yeah I finished about 20 minutes ago. Do you need somehelp with yours?" Leigh responded.

Jade smiled at her kindness. "Yeah that would helpa lot actually." She haply said. They both then went back to Jade's room to finish her packing. 

They were just putting the last of her clothes in the last suitcase when they heard Liam yeling. "Girls, Harry, Louis, dinner ready!" 

"Oh right, we have the family dinner tonight." Leigh said, putting the last few items in the suitcase. "Good thing were done." Jade zipped up her suitcase and dragged it to where the other three were. "Thanks!" She exclaimed hugging Leigh. She then grabbed her hand and they both went into the kitchen together. Perrie, Niall, Zayn, Harry and Jesy were already at the table when they got there, so they were only waiting on Louis to come.

"BOO COME GET DINNER!" Harry yelled extremly loud so Louis could hear. A few seconds later Louis came bounding down the hall and sat right next to Harry. "I'm here." he announced making everyone laugh.

"I know you guys were proably were expecting some big fancy dinner, but I just made pizza." Liam smirked knowing they all liked pizza so it was the perfect meal for the 'night before the tour dinner'.

Louis grabbed a slice and held it in the air,."To the tour!" he toated. Everyone giggled but went with it and did the same as Louis. 

The dinner was really nice, they talked about the tour a lot and Harry even spoke a bit to Liam, everything was perfect. At the end of the night they all decided to sleep in the living room together, kinda like a sleepover since they were all too excited to actually sleep. 

At some point during the night/early morning they had kind of seperated into groups. Louis, Niall and Harry ended up sleeping on the pull out couch. Perrie and Zayn had managed to sweeze themselves onto the love seat, Leigh, Jesy, Jade, and Liam were left on the floor with a masive pile of blankets and pillows to keep comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The morning*

Once morning hit everyone was excited but still half asleep since they didn't get much. They all went to their seperate rooms and got ready.

The tour bus was down stairs waiting for them at 8 am. Harry and Niall has been the first ones ready and had gone down to the bus already, they got ready extra fast to claim the top beds.Liam and Jade has finished at the exact same time. They both headed out their doors and were repectfully walking doen the hall to leave when Liam smirked at Jade and broke out into a sprint calling out behind him; "First one to the bus gets the top bed!" 

Jade broke out into a smile and started running after him, she was determinded to get the top bunk. Jade had managed to catch up with him but not in time tocatch the elevator with him. He cheekily waved while the doors shut. Jade cursed Liam and decided to try and take the stair since they were only two floors from the ground.

Jade sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could, only almost slipping once. She burst out the lobby doors and onto the bus. She saw Harry and Niall sitting in the back rom playing on their phones, but no Liam. "Yes I win!" Jade cheered. 

Just as she thought she won Laim opened the curtian to the top bunk and gave her his most sly smile. "Sorry, love. But I win." 

"But that's not fair, you closed the elevator on me!" Jde pouted.

Liam smiled at the small girl. Her face was all redfrom running and she was out of breath. Sure he did cheat a bit but that doesn't mean he was gicing up his bunk.

Jade crossed her arms and pouting some more, she one for losing. 

Harry sied from the couch and removed his bags from his bunk, moving them to the bunk below. "You can have my bunk." Harry said, being the gentleman he is. 

Jade broke out into a smile and hugged Harry tightly; "You're the best!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.He blushed but hid it by turning around and going back to the couch where Niall still was. 

Soon everyone was on the bus and they were on their way to the first tour stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all so much for sticking with my story even though I rarely update it. (I'm so sorry) It really does mean the world to me, and the fact that's it's almost at 5 k reads, wow. (just hit 10k on wattpad ayy)

xxTiffany


End file.
